Little Natsu The Matchmaker
by maru84
Summary: Natsu eats a magic fruit that turns him into a kid. Losing all his memories, he thinks Lucy and Gray are his parents. As the guild tries to find a way to return him to normal, he unknowingly begins to couple people up.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

It was a peaceful day at the guild. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were on a mission. Without Natsu and Gray there to cause fights it was unusually quite. That quiet atmosphere didn't last long however, as the guild doors burst open.

"This is all your fault Gray!" Happy yelled.

"My fault?! It's the stupid flame brains fault for eating that crap!"

"Well you dared him to!" Happy yelled.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it!"

"Will you two shut up!" Lucy yelled from behind them.

"Well I STILL say it's all Gray's fault." Happy mumbled.

"Shut up Happy! Dammit! Lucy, will you take him? He won't hold still!" Gray said. That's when everyone noticed the small child in Gray's arms squirming around. The child couldn't have been more than four years old.

"Whose kid is that? Don't tell me he's yours and Lucy's!" Mira said wide eyed.

Gray sighed. "Take a closer look Mira. Does he look like he's mine?"

Mira took a second look. When she saw the pink hair and familiar smile on his face, she gasped before smiling.

"I knew you two would get together! I'm a little confused on how you were able to hide it though." Mira said frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Why you and Natsu's love child of course! He looks just like his daddy too!" She said smiling.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of god! He's not my kid! Can't you tell by looking at him? It's Natsu! He ate some weird fruit on our mission and it turned him into a kid!"

"NATSU!" The guild yelled in shock.

Natsu looked at all the people who yelled his his name and smiled. He didn't know who these people were but they seemed to know him and he liked the attention he was getting. When he spotted someone in the corner, his eyes lit up and he managed to squirm out of Gray's arms and ran over. He tumbled a few times, almost as if he had just started walking recently.

Gajeel had watched the whole thing shaking his head at Natsu's stupidity for eating some unkown fruit. It could have been poisonous for all he knew.

"Serves the dumbass right." He said before going back to his meal of metal. He was just about to toss a screw in his mouth when he felt someone pull on his pantleg. He looked down and saw a smiling Natsu looking up at him.

"What do you want brat?"

"Up!" He said holding his arms up.

"Uh...what?" Gajeel said a little shocked the kid wanted him to hold him.

Natsu smiled again. "Up! Up!"

"I think he wants you to hold him." Levy said giggling beside him.

"Why me though?"

"Brover! Up!" Natsu yelled getting impatient.

"D-did he just call me brother?" Gajeel asked in shock.

"I think he did." Levy said.

"Why in the hell does he think I'm his brother!"

"Brover! I say up!" Natsu said stomping his feet.

"Ok! Ok! Damn. Come here ya loud mouth." Gajeel said bending down to pick Natsu up. Natsu giggled before giving Gajeel a hug.

"Love you brover!" He said giving Gajeel a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Aww!" The guild said as they watched the interaction between the two dragon slayers.

"Shut up you assholes!" Gajeel yelled.

"Assholes!" Natsu repeated laughing. Gajeel couldn't help but smile when Natsu copied him.

"Gajeel! Don't talk like that around him! He's just a little boy right now!" Mira yelled.

Natsu glared at her. "No yell at brover! Brover all mine! No be mean!" He yelled as he snuggled into Gajeel's chest.

"Sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to yell." Mira said smiling.

"Kay. She be nice brover. She not be mean anymore." Natsu said smiling up at him.

Gajeel sighed. "Will someone please tell me why this pipsqueak thinks I'm his brother!"

"I believe I can answer that."

"Master, when did you get back? I thougt you were at a meeting?" Mira asked.

"I got here right after this commotion started. Now as for Gajeel's question, he thinks you're his brother because of Zeref. As you all know he was Natsu's brother. If you recall Zeref had red eyes and black hair, the same as Gajeel here."

"What the hell! I ain't nothin like that psycho! And I look nothin like him! How could flame brain get the two of us mixed up?"

"Calm down. We all know that Natsu doesn't remember much about his past. He probably remembers having a brother with black hair and red eyes and just automaticaly thought you were him."

Gajeel growled. "Whatever. I still ain't nothin like that freak."

Makarov smiled. "Think of this in a positive light. You don't know much about your own family. This gives you a chance to know what it's like to be a big brother. This could be good for the both of you."

"Like hell! I don't wanna be brothers with the pyro!" Gajeel yelled. It was then that he heard sniffling. He looked down and saw Natsu looking up at him with tear filled eyes. He started to panic when he realized that Natsu was about to cry.

"H-hey kid, don't you go bawling on me now!"

"Wahhh! Big brover hates me! Why you no love me no more Gajee? I not do nuffin wrong. I be good boy! I pwomise." Natsu wailed his little heart out. His 'big brother' really hurt his feelings.

"Gajeel! Look what you did! You hurt the poor little guys feelings!" Levy said taking Natsu from him. Gajeel looked away feeling guilty. He didn't mean to make the brat cry. It was just hard for him to remember that Natsu was a kid now.

"There there. It's alright. Gajeel didn't mean it. He's just being a big meanie today." Levy said to him trying to calm him down.

"So, I not be bad? He just being a meanie head?" Natsu asked sniffling as his cries died down.

Levy smiled. "Yep."

Natsu glared at Gajeel. "I tell mommy and daddy on you! I tell them you be mean to me then you get in twouble!" He said squirming out of Levy's arms.

Everyone was surprised at Natsu's declaration. They were all now curious as to who he thought his parents were. They were all shocked when he ran over to Gray and Lucy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He said throwing his arms around their legs.

Lucy and Gray were stunned when Natsu called them mommy and daddy. Gray was about to correct him when Lucy shook her head.

"Just go along with it. He doesn't know any better right now." Lucy whispered.

Gray sighed before kneeling in front of Natsu. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Big brover be mean to me! Him need spanking on his hiny!" Natsu said pointing at Gajeel.

Some of the guild members started laughing at a now glaring Gajeel. Gray cleared his throat to keep from laughing himself as well. Lucy elbowed him before turning to Natsu and smiling.

"Sweetheart, Gajeel's to big for a spanking."

Natsu pouted. "But mommy, he hurt my feelings!" He said stomping his foot.

"Ok. How about this. Since he was mean to you, he has to take you to the park and then buy you some ice cream. How does that sound?" She asked.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Yay! I wanna go now!"

"Ok. Go tell your...brother what uh...mommy said."

"Kay." Natsu said before making his way back to Gajeel.

Gajeel heard what Lucy said and was not happy. "I don't think so bunny girl! Why don't you get the ice freak to do it!"

Gray smirked. "Because SON, you're the one who hurt his feelings so now you have to make it up to him." He said stressing the word son.

Gajeel was about to respond when he felt a tiny hand in his. He looked down and saw Natsu smiling at him. He sighed before rolling his eyes.

"Come on brat, let's get this over with." He said. He blushed when some of the girls started saying how sweet he was being as he let Natsu hold his hand.

"Shut up ya bunch of assholes!"

Natsu looked at everyone. "Yeah assholes. Do what Gajee says!"

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh as Natsu copied him and he was yelled at for speaking like that in front of Natsu. He continued laughing as they walked out.

"Now that he's out of earshot, what the hell are we gonna do gramps? we can't let him go around thinking we're his parents." Gray said.

"I personally think you guys will make great parents! Not to mention how cute you guys would look as a couple!" Mira said smiling sweetly.

"Mira!" Both Gray and Lucy yelled blushing. This caused the guild to laugh.

"Hey guys, can I be the god mother?" Cana teased.

"I'll be the aunt!" Levy said.

"I got dibs as the most awesome uncle!" Bickslow said smirking.

"Cut it out you guys!" Lucy yelled blushing.

"Alright settle down you brats! We need to figure out how to fix this. I'll need Gray, Lucy, Levy, and Freed's help on this. Gray, we need to know exactly what it was that Natsu ate. Lucy, Levy, and Freed, you guys will research this fruit and find out what it is and see how we can fix this mess."

"Sure thing gramps. Let's get this show on the road!" Gray said as he led them to the guild's library.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel was walking down the street holding Natsu's hand with a blush on his face. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he heard some girls commenting at how sweet of a dad he was holding his little boy's hand.

"God, these people are so damn stupid. Do I look like his dad? His hair is pink for cryin out loud!" Gajeel mumbled to himself. Natsu heard him and giggled.

"They is dumb! You ain't daddy. Daddy is wiff mommy."

Gajeel smirked. "Yeah they are pretty stupid huh?"

"Yep! But big brover is smart though!" Natsu said smiling.

"Whatever." Gajeel said as they continued walking. He tuned out Natsu's constant chattering as they made their way to the park. However, Natsu caught his attention with a certain question and he stopped in his tracks.

"Brover, who is Igneel?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Gajeel asked panicing. How the hell was he supposed to explain that Igneel was a fire dragon who raised him, when he had no memories of his past?

Natsu shrugged. "Dunno. I just member somthin big and red wiff that name. Was he my pet?"

"Well...I guess you could call him that."

"Oh. Where is him at?" Natsu asked looking up at Gajeel.

"Uh...well...he died not too long ago." He said remembering how the great dragon had passed on after the war.

"Oh. That's sad." Natsu said looking at the ground sadly.

"Yeah, but he's in a better place now." Gajeel said looking up at the sky as he thought of his own foster father.

"Gajee, what kind of pet was he?"

"He was a...well...a big lizard."

"Neat!" Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah he was neat. I had my own...pet lizard once."

"Relly? What was his name?"

"Metallicana."

"Oh. Hey brover, do you think mommy and daddy will let me get another pet lizard?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Maybe." Gajeel said chuckling when Natsu referred to Gray and Lucy as his parents.

"Goody!" Natsu said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down brat! We're here. Now go play or make a friend or somethin." Gajeel said as they entered the park.

"Yay!" Natsu cheered as he ran to the slides.

Gajeel sat down under a shade tree as he watched Natsu play. After about ten minutes of playing, Natsu ran over to him.

"Come on Gajee! Push me on the swing!" He said grabbing ahold of his hand in an attempt to pull him to his feet.

"Alright alright already! Calm down! It ain't like the swings are goin anywhere." Gajeel said rolling his eyes as Natsu pulled him over to the swings. Natsu giggled as Gajeel picked him up and sat him in the swing and began pushing him.

"Higher brover! I wanna go higher!"

Gajeel smirked. "You wanna go higher huh? Well hold on kid, I'm gonna push you so high you'll feel like you're flyin."

"Like a dwagon?"

"Yep. Just like a dragon. Ok, here we go." Gajeel said before giving Natsu a hard push.

"Weeee!" Natsu squeeled as he swung high in the air. He was having a blast. It felt like he was really flying!

Gajeel couldn't help but smile when he heard Natsu squeel. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was actually enjoying spending time with Natsu. He was a really cute kid and he wouldn't mind it if he was his little brother for real. Although the whole thing where he'd eventually become his annoying adult self again kinda sucked, he didn't mind being around him as a kid.

"This is fun!" Natsu yelled in glee. Gajeel just smiled as he continued pushing him. After about ten minutes of being on the swing Natsu wanted to stop.

"Gajee can we get ice cweam now?"

"Sure kid."

"Yay! Ice cweam! Ice cweam!" Natsu chanted.

"Alright already! Knock it off! I swear you can be so annoying sometimes."

Natsu smiled. "Thank you!" He said thinking Gajeel was complimenting him.

"That wasn't a compliment brat."

Natsu pouted. "You is a big meanie head!"

"Oh shut up. Let's go get you your damn ice cream." He said making Natsu smile again. Natsu took his hand and they left and headed to the ice cream shop.

"Gajee, do you think they got crawbarry kind?"

"Crawbarry? Do you mean strawberry?"

"Yep." Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah they should."

"What kind do you like Gajee?"

"I don't know. Vanilla I guess."

Natsu wrinkled his nose. "Yuck! Nilla don't taste good! Pick another kind." He demanded.

"Listen here brat, I don't eat ice cream that often so if I say I like vanilla then dammit that's what I like!" Gajeel yelled. When he didn't get a response, he looked down and noticed that Natsu had somehow let go of his hand and snuck off without him knowing it.

"Dammit! Where the hell did he go!" He yelled in panic. If something happened to Natsu he'd never forgive himself. Natsu was just a little boy right now and could easily get hurt. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Natsu calling for him and he saw that Natsu was standing in front of a toy shop.

"You little brat! Don't ever take off like that again! You coulda gotten hurt!"

Natsu just ignored him as he pressed his face and hands against the window. Gajeel looked in the window to see what he was looking at. A big stuffed red dragon.

Gajeel sighed. "Come on kid. I'll buy it for ya."

"Really Gajee?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Now come on."

Natsu yelled out a whoop and ran into the store ignoring Gajeel's shouts for him to wait. By the time Gajeel caught up to him, the toy dragon was in his arms. Gajeel couldn't help but laugh. The thing was nearly as big as Natsu. The only thing you could see was his little arms wrapped around the toy and his pink hair.

"Here, let me pay for it and then we'll go get some ice cream. The ice cream shop is right next door so we ain't gotta fo far."

"Ok!" Natsu said cheerfully as he handed his toy to Gajeel.

After paying for the toy dragon and arguing with Natsu to let him carry it so that he wouldn't drop it, they went next door to get their ice cream.

"Hello there! How can I help you two boys?" An old man at the counter asked.

"I want crawbarry ice cweam!" Natsu said smiling at the old man.

"He means strawberry. Get him a strawberry and me a vanilla cone."

Natsu glared at Gajeel. "No! No nilla! Only crawbarry!" He said stomping his foot before turning back to the old man.

"Give big brover a crawberry too! Nilla is yucky!" Natsu commanded.

"Oh for cryin out loud! Give me a strawberry as well. What do ya got against vanilla anyways brat?" Gajeel said glaring down at Natsu who only smiled. Gajeel rolled his eyes. After they got their ice cream they sat outside on a bench to eat it.

"Mmm. This is yummy! See Gajee, crawbarry is better than nilla!"

"Whatever. Just eat your damn ice cream already so we can get back to the guild."

"Ok!" He said before finishing his ice cream.

After they finished their ice creams they started to head back to the guild and ran into Juvia and Lyon. They were just coming back from a mission in wich Lyon had needed Juvia's help.

"Hi Gajeel. How are you doing?" Juvia asked her best friend smiling.

"Good I guess. Just watching this brat here." He said patting Natsu's head.

"Well aren't you just adorable!" Juvia said smiling at Natsu.

Natsu smiled back. "Hi!"

"Oh I hope one day my darling Gray and I will have children." She said drifting off into lala land while Lyon protested saying he was meant to be with her and not Gray.

Natsu giggled. "You is funny! You can't have babies with daddy! He's got me and mommy silly!" He said instantly bringing Juvia back to reality.

"Wh-what did you say? Did you say that Gray is your father?" She asked in shock.

"Yep!" Natsu said smiling unaware of the tension around him.

"Wh-who is your mother? What's her name?"

"Mommy's name is Lucy silly!" He said giggling again.

"LUCY! How dare love rival touch my beloved and have his child!" She spat before turning and running with dangerous intent towards the guild.

"Shit!" Gajeel swore.

"Did I do somthin bad Gajee?" Natsu asked looking up at him in confusion. He couldn't understand why the pretty lady seemed so angry all of a sudden.

"No. She just misunderstood somethin. Now we gotta get to the guild before Juvia does somethin stupid." Gajeel said picking Natsu up before he began running to the guild.

"Wait! What's going on?" Lyon asked running beside them.

"I don't got time to explain! All you need to know is that this kid is actually Natsu. Somethin happened on his last mission and this is the result. I'll give you the rest of the details at the guild. Now let's go before Juvia destroys it gettin to bunny girl!" Gajeel yelled as they continued running.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail nor do I make profit off my stories.**

Author note: My updates will be sporadic. Some charactors will be out of character in this story as you will see in the next chapter. Some of the couples that get together in my story will get together rather quickly. Also it's been a while since I've written anything so I'm a bit rusty. This is my first fairy tail story as I've only EVER written Inuyasha stories before. I sure hope I don't disappoint.


End file.
